Elliot Finds Out
by h2ogirl805
Summary: While Emma is traveling the world with her family,a sudden rainstorm makes Elliot find out. Will he keep her secret?  FINALLY COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Emma's P.O.V.  
>The 747 touched down in San Francisco,Ca,Usa,i sighed. It seemed like weeks since i had hugged Cleo and Rikki goodbye and promised to call every day. It was hard to believe it had only been 14 hours. After we had gotten off the plane and got our baggage,<br>Mum and Dad rented a car and we set off to our house that we were renting for a month. As soon as we got there i went upstairs and went to sleep.

The next day, Mum suggested that me and Elliot should explore the beaches. I told her i didn't think that was a really good idea,but she insisted.  
>After breakfast, she dropped me and Elliot off at a beach with only a few people on it. I'll be back in a few hours,Mum said before she drove away. After a little while, it got cloudy and everyone got off the beach. I started to panic. There was no coverings except for the bathroom,<br>and i couldn't just stand in the bathroom with Elliot. As i was thinking what to do,the sky opened,and me and Elliot got drenched. I ran for the bathrooms. Elliot started to follow me. I ran into the bathroom and closed the door,but before i could lock it the ten seconds were up. Emma?  
>are you in there? Elliot asked from outside the bathroom door. Don't come in Elliot! i yelled. But it was too late. He had already opened the door.<p>

Sorry it's so short! My first Fanfic,please Read & Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Elliot's P.O.V.  
>Don't come in Elliot! Emma yelled. But i had already opened the door. My jaw dropped open as i looked at my sister. She had changed into..into a mermaid! I can't believe it! Kim was right! She is a mermaid!<p>Emma's P.O.V.<br>Oh no. this is not good. Cleo and Rikki will freak out. Elliot might tell mum and dad. Mum and Dad might tell a scientist. This is really bad. By the time i had dried myself off with paper towels,the rain had stopped and Mum was waiting in the car. As me and Elliot got into the car, Mum asked us how our day was. "Interesting" Elliot replied. As soon as we got home , I went up to my room and got out my phone. I called Rikki and Cleo.  
>Hi Em,Cleo answered. Hi,answered Rikki. Guys-Elliot knows,i admitted. WHAT? they yelled. Yeah-there was a sudden rainstorm. Is he going to tell anybody? Cleo asked. I don't know,i haven't talked to him yet,<br>i replied. Oh,i have to go-Elliot just walked in.  
>Elliot's P.O.V.<br>I decided to go into Emma's room and find out how she became a mermaid.  
>Emma turned around to face me. What do you want Elliot? she asked. How did you become a mermaid? Are Cleo and Rikki mermaids too? i asked. Remember when Rikki got me and Cleo stranded on Mako Island? Emma asked. Yes,i replied. Well we were trying to get cellphone coverage so we headed up. Cleo fell into a hole and me and Rikki went down after her. We were looking for a way out when we found a pool. We were about to swim out when the full moon passed overhead. The next day,we all discovered that 10 seconds after we touched water,we grew tails. Only Lewis,Zane,and Ash know, Emma finished. Do mum and dad know? i asked. No,Emma replied.<br>Please don't tell them,i want to tell them myself. Ok i replied. Dinnertime! Mum called. Coming! Emma yelled. We went down for dinner.  
>after dinner, Emma said,I have something to tell you. Go ahead,mum and dad said.<p>

Sorry for the short chapter again-the next one will be longer. Please read & review!  
>The next chapter will be up tomorrow or the next day:) <p>


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note

The story is coming to an end in a few chapters(long chapters) ,but i might do a sequel. If anyone has any ideas or suggustions for the sequel please PM me or review. The sequel might be about Emma's year traveling the world,and then meeting Bella,etc. Anyway, i should post the 3rd chapter tomorrow:)  
>Thanks,<br>H2ogirl805 


	4. Chapter 3

Emma's P.O.V.  
>Well... You know when me, Cleo, and Rikki got stranded on Mako Island? I asked.<p>Yes , Mum and Dad replied. And how i quit the swim team and stayed away from<p>

water? "Yes" they replied. Well... my life kind-of changed forever the next day. I picked

up my glass of water and spilled a few drops on my hand. 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,0. My large golden

tail appeared. Mum and Dad gasped. howww...why...Dad stuttered. How did this happen? Mum asked.

Well, i'll tell you everything after i get dried off,i said. After i had dried off, I told them the same story i had

told Elliot. Wow , Mum said. Oh yeah,and there is something else. I can freeze water , objects,and create blizzards.

Cool! said Elliot. You have kept this a secret for THIS long? Dad said. What about our family policy?(to never have secrets)

I'm sorry,I said. I just couldn't tell you. Why? Mum asked. I just couldn't. I replied. Please keep my secret, i asked them. If

anyone found out i would be studied for the rest of my life. Of course,honey Mum replied. Thanks guys , i said. Just then the phone rang.

Mum got up and got it. Oh , yes. Hello Rikki. Yes she's here. Just a minute. Mum came over to me. Emma , it's Rikki for you. I got up and took the phone

to my room. Hi ,Rikki. Is Elliot going to keep your secret? Cleo asked. Yes,he is. They signed in relief. But-i told my mom and dad about me. WHAT?

they screamed. I decided to tell them , i admitted. With Elliot knowing, well,i just didn't want to keep it a secret anymore.I said. Ok , i guess, Cleo said reluctantly.

I guess,Rikki said. You know guys,Cleo said. Maybe it's time to tell our families , too. Maybe, Rikki said. Good idea guys, i agreed. Ok,we'll tell them tomorrow,

if Bella agrees,Cleo said. Ok. I got off the phone with them and went to bed.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! This story is now complete(YAY!) but i will do a sequel where they tell their families , called "Telling the Families"  
>and it will be up as soon as possible. Again,Thank you so much for reading and reviewing:)<br> 


End file.
